Aadventures Of Meeko and Rocket
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories where Meeko is hanging out with Rocket meaning antics are gonna ensue
1. Chapter 1

Rocket was nervous, following this hyperactive purple haired girl into the room, where certain princesses were preparing for a slumber party, hoping that they would not flip out sneaking into the room hearing the princesses freaking out because of Vanellope until something or somebody peeked out from under the table, as it was Meeko, Pocohontas's raccoon friend.

"Under here, brother!" he whispered, stunning Rocket.

He saw that Meejo was a raccoon like him, stunned he could talk without cybernetics, making Meeko look at him confused at Rocket, wondering what kind of raccoon the newcomer was, seeing his dark auburn fur, thinking it was cool, making Rocket surprised because nobody ever said that before.

"M-My name is Rocket, kit." he said, seeing Meeko put his paws over his ears, because his new friend was being too loud wondering if Rocket had heard about using his indoor voice.

"Didn't your mom teach you, to use your inside voice?" Meeko asked, making Rocket quiet for once taking off his armour so as to show the kit he was friendly, getting from standing on his legs to all fours, making Meeko grin at him.

"I don't like that weird purple haired girl that showed up, she wants to pet me, I don't know her, Rocket." Meeko said scared making him get it, seeing him smelling stuff from on the table, seeing plates of cookies guessing Meeko wanted them, not wanting either Pocahontas or that weird purple haired girl to find him, so Rocket was using his skills to bring the cookies to him.

"Thanks, you're pretty cool." Meeko said, hugging him, which also stunned Rocket, since normally he was not a big fan of hugs but this was different, since he guessed when all those princesses got together, Meeko got lonely, so guessed they could be friends since raccoons had to stick together.

"You want some, as they're good!" Meeko told him, seeing Rocket looking at the treat curious.

"I've never had these cookie things before." he admitted making Meeko's eyes widen in surprise.

"You've never had cookies before, not ever?" he blurted out.

"Now, who's using their outside voice?" Rocket said chuckling.

"Sorry, I was just surprised plus the only one who hears me talk, is my friend Pocahontas." Meeko said to him, plus Rocket was liking this kit hanging aroubd him, because he could use a friend of his species.

"Wait, where's Meeko, he's never disappeared before?" they heard Pocahontas say, making Meeko frown, as he wanted to hang out with Rocket since he decided to make him his big brother surprising Rocket liking it.

After the princesses had fallen asleep, they both scampered out from hiding, making Meeko relieved seeijg Pocahontas asleep, nuzzling her gently, because he had not meant to worry her, making Rocket curious hearing him tell him.

After having fun, Meeko was telling his new friend about the blue corn maiden since he had heard Pocahontas tell that, impressing Rocket never hearing a story, because it was intresting, yawning along with Rocket seeing him lie beside Pocahontas making Rocket unsure, hiding under the table feeling good.

Later that next morning, Pocahontas was relieved seeing Meeko tnere, gently snoring wondering where he'd been, seeing him begin to stir, wondering where Rocket went, tugging on Pocahontas's dress.

"Look under that table, my new friend is sleeping under there." Meeko said, scampering over as she crawled over, seeing what looked like Anotjer raccoon deep asleep, making her smile.

"His name is Rocket, we were having fun all night, while you and the other princesses along with the weird purple haired girl were having a party." Meeko told her.

"We should let him sleep, plus I told him about the blue corn maiden." Meeko told her.

She let the both of them be, while she and the others were having breakfast, guessing her furry pal had made an new pal which was good.


	2. Village Antics And A Mud Fight

"I hope he gets here soon, you know, so we can have fun!" Pocahontas heard Meeko say, while she and her people were preparing for a feast, but Meeko had invited his new friend and had made a head feather.

"Be patient, as he must live far from here, and very happy that he had a friend of his species to hang out with when she was either busy with the other princesses, thinking it was cute that Meeko considered his new friend as a brother knowing he would like what Meeko had made.

"Yeah, and the food smells good, you know?" Meeko said making her chuckle, hoping things would go well seeing her furry friend scamper off into the forest, hoping that Rocket would be there soon, hearing his voice making him excitable seeing the auburn furred male softly smiling, looking at all the trees around him.

"I am Groot, as Groot would love this place." Rocket mumbled softly, making Meeko wonder, if he was alright.

"Oh hey buddy, just admiring the trees, you know?" Rocket replied.

"Yeah, one of my friends is a talking one-" Rocket told him.

"LikevGrandmother Willow, brother?" Meeko said, making Rocket curious, seeing him climbing up a tree making him bit his lip, because he'd never done this stuff before, no harm in trying right?

"You've never climbed a tree before, brother?" Meeko asked, seeing Rocket embarrassed, stunned that Meeko was not making fun.

"Why would I do that, besides when I was little, my friend helped me." Meeko replied helping him which was intresting plus Meeko chuckled as they fell into mud, throwing some, seeing Rocket dodge chuckling, scooping up some, as they were having a mud fight which was something awesome, that he hadn't done before, deciding not to tell his friend, as he did not want to scare the kit.

"This is awesome, kit, as I have never done this before." Rocket replied liking how the mud felt.

"Yep, I like that we're hanging out, you know, plus Pocahontas is busy, her village are having a Geast." Meeko told him.

"Hey, we can hang out, you know?" Rocket replied as they were having fun, plus Rocket was surprised, by Meeko putting the head feather on his head, smirking.

"Of course I like it, kit but let's go crash that party." Rocket said, making Meeko curious, scampering after him, and entering the village, could smell the food for the Geast, seeing Rocket borrow, or swipe a crossbow, unaware of how good his so-called brother was with them, swiping corn for them, making some of the villagers curious, making Pocahontas guess, what was going on, Meeko was digging into the food.

She found him, and Rocket, who was wearing the head feather Meeko had made him, plus surprised he had a crossbow in his paws making her curious and worried, in case he or Meeko got hurt, giving Meeko an idea, to use his cuteness.

"Meeko, I know you're hungry, along with your friend, but you know better than to grab, plus crossbows are not toys, give it here, Rocket." she told him, seeing him relent, making Meeko sigh, relieved Pocahontas was not too mad at them, plus surprised she was gonna let them eat.

Meeko saw him looking at the trees, unaware of why he liked them so much, seeing Rocket snap out of it, assuring him he was alright.

Later that night, they were looking at the stars in the night sky, lying on the forest grass, makimg Rocket grin, knowing it would blow Meeko's mind, if he knew he had been in outer space, hearing story tellers, making him curious, approaching so he could hear the stories, making Meeko curious.


	3. Pulling A Thorn Out

"Whoa, kit you alright, what's with the whimpers?" Rocket asked, as they had been hanging out, climbing trees and Rocket had swiped Anotjer crossbow before they'd left the village, before Meeko's human friend took it off him.

"Let's hope Poca doesn't notice you took it again, but how come you know how to use one?" Meeko asked.

"I just am, kit but holy Groot, you have a thorn in your paw!" Rocket said guessing that was why Meeko had been whimpering, remembering one time, when Groot had been a sapling and gotten a thorn in his little hand, hoping the kit would let him take it out, compared to little Groot, plus he had a mini first-aid kit.

"Let me help you, kit, as that thorn will just make things worse, if you don't get it out. " Rocket told him.

"It's not gonna hurt, right?" Meeko asked, unaware his so-called brother had taken it out, bandaging it, impressing Meeko feeling a little better, wondering how he knew how to do that.

"One time it happened to my tree friend, so I had to take it out, but it's good you feel better, good thing I carry this stuff." Rocket told him hearing him relieved.

"What the heck happened, did Meeko get hurt?" Pocahontas asked, making Rocket nervous, hearing Meeko tell her what had happened making her relieved and impressed, that Rocket had helped her friend guessing Meeko's friend was shy, as she was used to hearing Meeko talk asking him.

"I think he's shy, you know?" Meeko told her.

He wondered why Rocket was shy aroubd Picahontas, as she was amazing plus liked trees and nature, plus told amazing stories, like the one he'd told Rocket, seeing him looking at his furry feet, seeing him relax after Pocahontas left.

"Are you alright, brother, as you can trust Poca." Meeko asked seeing Rocket nod.

"I'm just shy aroubd new people, plus not all humans are as nice as your friend." he replied.

"Yes, like the ones that came here, wanting to cut trees down looking for gold." he said.

He hoped that he could help his friend get over his shyness, plus gulped knowing Pocahontas was going to be hanging out with the other princesses again, meaning that weird purple haired girl might be there making Rocket get it, having an idea.

"You don't have to go, you could just stay here, and we could hang out like a Sleepiver." the auburn furred male replied.

"Yeah that could be fun, you know?" Meeko replied as he was hanging out, unaware some of the bigger raccoons were watching, as they liked making fun of him for being little, plus having a human friend added to their being mean to him, yet he could not let Rocket see.

"You alright?" Rocket asked, seeing him nod as they were going another way, making the auburn furred male guess those other raccoons were bullies to the kit, which he could not stand, guessing the kit was like him growing up being the smallest hoping Meeko's human friend knew.


	4. Stomach Ache

"Whoa, slow down, you really like cookies, hu has?" Rocket said, seeing Meeko nod, after the auburn furred male had let him try chocolate chip cookies and Meeko was liking them.

"Sorry brother, but they're really, really good!" Meeko replied making Rocket chuckle.

It was later that night and they were hanging out, while Meeko's human friend was hanging out with all those princesses seeing Meeko relaxed than being stressed out, like when Tbat purple haired girl had shown up making Rocket curious.

"Why do you hang out with her, your human friend I mean?" he asked, making Meeko give him a confused look.

"Poca and I have been friends for a very, very long time, but it is good to have friends." Meeko replied making Rocket get it, enjoying the guy time they were having, plus seeing otters earlier in the forest had made Rocket think of Lylla who was important to him plus when Meeko had asked him, he had changed the subject.

"The otters earlier made me think of Lylla, a very special friend, kit." Rocket replied to him, eating a smore, hoping she was alright but was liking this hanging out time, as Meeko got it, but he hoped that Pocahontas was alright without him, seeing Rocket get it.

* * *

Pocahontas was surprised returning from the slumber party, hoping that Meeko was alright as he had not went with her to the party, plus knew his new friend was hanging out with him which made her happy, knowing that this was a good thing seeing Rocket tnere looking concerned, making her wonder if sonething was wrong with Meeko, seeing him nod leading the way.

"Awww he has a stomach ache, what were the two of you eating?" Pocahontas asked him, making him sigh.

"He was eating a lot of cookies, after I gave him some chocolate chip ones." Rocket said, making her surprised by his voice seeing Meeko grin, at the fact that his friend was talking to his human friend at last.

"I had no choice, as you needed help, you know?" Rocket told him.

"We'll it's good you did, because we guessed you were shy." Pocahontas said making Rocket sigh, but he was relieved that Meeko was alright, as his human friend could help him out, following them on all fours, instead of how he normally walked, so the villagers would not freak out seeing Picahontas tending to Meeko, relieving Rocket.

"I need to go attend to something, but stay here." Pocahontas told them, seeing Rocket nod in reply, seeing her leave her hut, making Rocket curious exploring, like the first time he'd gotten on the Milano making Meeko hope that he would be careful.

He was surprised that Rocket had talked to Pocahontas about helping him, makijg Rocket nod but hoped Meeko was alright, guessing it was justva stomach ache letting him rest.


	5. Naps Are A Good Thing

"Meeko get back here, you need to take an nap!" Rocket heard somebody yell running through the forest, as it was Meeko's human friend, Pocahontas wondering what was going on, seeing her relieved to see him because maybe her friend would listen to him stunning Rocket.

"You are his friend, Rockie, as he talks about you a lot, and he has to nap." she told him surprising him, guessing he could try since Meeko thought of him as a big brother going off hoping the kit was alright, not in trouble or hurt breathing deeply, because it reminded him of when Groot had been a sapling.

 _I guess I can try, and get the kit to listen to me, compared to his friend._

He heard rustling in the bushes, seeing Meeko happy to see him, which relieved him, asking why he had taken off from his friend like that hearing the kit yawningwhich was cute, knowing his human friend would be happy about this, wondering why he did not want to nap.

"Big kits don't take naps, brother." Meeko replied making Rocket surprised explaining that naps were a good thing, to recharge energy and whoever to,d him that was pretty stupid making him laugh.

"Yeah, but feel really sleepy, after everything this morning." Meeko said rubbing his eyes, making Rocket smile, because it was cute carrying him on his furry back hoping the kit's human friend would be relieved, that he had convinced him to come back, stunning Pocahontas.

"Don't be too mad at him, some big kids put it into his head that we don't take naps, but I set him straight." Rocket said avoiding eye contact.

"It's alright if you're shy, but you should trust me, plus Meeko doesn't stop talking about you." Pocahontas said surprising him.

"I-I never knew he talked about me that much, or made an impression." Rocket replied softly eyeing the crossbow.

"Don't even think about it." Picahontas said firmly reminding him of Gamora a little.

She was not amused that those big kits had put such a thing into her best friends's head, so relieved that his friend had set him straight seeing Meeko asleep. seeing Rocket leaving for now.

* * *

"Aww he left while I was asleep, but you alright?" Meeko asked Pocahontas, later after waking up from his nap.

"Yes he was worrying about you, plus he told me where you got such an idea." she replied seeing him ear berries.

It was early afternoon, but they were hanging out in the forest, and Picahontas was noticing her friend scanning the area for his friend, wondering where he lived, because he never told him where he lived, seeing Picahontas doing things and helping which they always did, hoping Rocket was alright.

He hoped to see his friend later, knowing that Pocahontas was going to another slumber party with the other princesses, hopimg that Vanellope would not bug him, making Pocahontas understand, hoping he was alright because of going with her.


	6. Hakuna Matata

**A/N**

 **The idea for this chapter was inspired by my friend and I talking about Raccoon Girl teaching her uncle about hakuna matata so one thimg went to another in my heaf so hope you enjoy.**

 **It's nightime and both Rocket and Meeko are left alone in the Avengers compound meaning chaos is gonna ensue especially if Rocket is drinkimg pina coladas while Meeko is drinking mocktails plus Rocket's nieve, Casey is still in the compound so she is listening to them being hyperactive guys.**

* * *

"Alright we're all alone, let's see how much trouble two guys like us can get into, hehe." Rocket said, as he was makimg cocktails for himself, also mocktails for Meeko so his owner wouldn't get too mad at him like last time, when he'd let the kit have ina cokadas because it had gotten him majorly buzzed like Carol had said.

"Yeah, our species have a rep for antics, you're makimg that colada drink, aren't you?" Meeko replied seeing the brown-red furred malenoddimg in reply explaining that he was making him mocktails which were non-alcholic ones relieving Meeko, reaching for the straw being careful not to spill.

"Whoa this is pretty good, bro!" he said excitedly, making Rocket chuckle hysterically, knowing they were having fun, unaware his young niece, Casey was also in the compound yet she was happy for her uncle, knowing he and Meeko would be hungover in the morning makimg Meeko curious about the brown-red furred female kit hearing Rocket explain.

"Monica went to sleepaway camp, I got lonely, alright?" Casey said which Rocket understood, makimg her mocktails, because she was a little kit and still growing so he didn't mind Casey being part of the fun.

"Alright, you can hang out with us, you know?" Rocket told her makimg her happy.

As the night wore on, Casey saw her uncle and friend hyper, seeing them dancing to Hakuna Mata on the table, besides singing which the female kit was recording on her phone, becausecshe was also hyper knowing the others would get a kick out of it later, including her uncle once he got over the antics.

"Hello Internet." she saidsmirking like her uncle.

* * *

"Holy crutack what did we do last night, as my head hurts!" Rocket said seeing Meeko asleep on the couch resting his furry head on a cushion.

"Ugh, we had a lot of fun, thanks to those drinks we had bro." he said sleepily, seeing Carol walking in with two glasses with painkillers, seeing Rocket drinking them because he knewthey would help.

"You both should eat, as that help make you feel better, as Casey is asleep in her room, what did you do last night?" she said making both Meeko and Rocket shrug their furry shoulders in reply only Rocket hadn't noticed that Casey had went to bed.

"Yeah food and coffee helps with these things." Rocket replied stretching, because he was used to feeling like this, he was more concerned for Meeko because all this was new which was trying things like cocktails had been potent, so it was why he had made him mocktails, getting on the couch.


	7. Sneaking Onto A Mission

**A/N**

 **So here'smore of this randomness and thanks to RustyPete12 for reviewing, plus talking with them inspired this update, but hope everybody enjoys this**

 **So while hanging out with Meeko in the compound, the mission alert goes off so Meeko tags along by sneaking aboard Rocket's ship means awesomness but antics.**

* * *

"Why can't we tell them what we're doing, this pidcast thing?" Meeko asked as Rocket was setting up thijgs like the microphones.

"People would not listen to it, if they knew it was us, having fun, plus my niece gave me the idea, after she put something on Youtube where we were being hyperactive dorks, good thing your human owner didn't find out, unlike the time you tried pina coladas and got drunk." Rocket explained.

It was a few days later after their night alone in the compound, which Casey had put on Youtube, which not just the other Avengers but the other Guardians had seen not letting Rocket live it down, making Meeko feel bad, and had hugged him.

"Okay then, but Poca thought we were being cute." he told Meeko while they were in the compound, until the mission alert went off, making Meeko cover his ears making Rocket get it, explaining he and the others had to go, telling him to stay put, grabbing his blaster makimg Meeko curious seeing his bro in his team armour sneaking aboard"

"I am Groot, I am Groot!" Rocket heard Groot say making the brown-red furred male confused, but then he saw Meeko there, worrying asking him, what the heck he was doing.

"I wanted to see what you do, you know?" Meeko replied to him.

Groot was curious about him, after Rocket put armour on the kit to protect him, making the kit curious, seeing his brother shooting at Ravagers, makimg him nervous wanting to help making Rocket guess, that wouldn't be the worst idea in the world, teaching him what to do, turning it into a game knowing if he got hurt, Picahontas would be so mad at him, impressed seeing his little bro taking out a Ravager ship.

"Did I do good?" Meeko asked him, seeing Rocket and Groot impressed.

"Yeah, but don't tell your friend about this as she might get mad at me." Rocket said.

"Poca is alright with it, she knows we do crazy thijgs like last time." Meeko replied.

* * *

"Are you eating pizza, that has cookie dough and pellets on it?" Thor asked, making Rocket roll his brown eyes at the chubby God of Thunder, as he and Meeko were eating pizza but had put pellets and cookie dough on it, makimg it a dessert pizza after the mission, knowing the others would wonder why Meeko was in team armour knowing it would be a fun story.

"Hey the kit earnt it, we had a succesful mission, you know?" Rocket replied drinking beer while Meeko was drinking Diet Coke, making the others get it, curious about what had happened.

"Who's that guy, as he loojs cool?" Meeko asked him.

"That's Thor the God of Thunder and when he goes to the bathroom, that's when it rains on Earth." Rocket said seeing Meeko's eyes widen in surprise at what he just said, making the others burst out laughing hysterically, and Thor's chunky cheeks go pink.


	8. A Dosed Up Kit

_YWoah, the kit doesn't look so hot, he must be coming down with something, or have a cold plus they must not have doctors where he and his friend live._

It was a few days later after going on a mission, so was makijg Rocket worried, noticing that Meeko was not feelimg so hot, placing a brown-red furred paw on his furry head feeling it was warm, like a fever hearing him sneezing making Rocket concerned guessing he had a cold.

"What's going on with me, why do I feel funny?" Meeko asked coughing.

"I think you have a bad cold, kiddo, we should take care of it." Rocket said handing him a tissue, seeing him blow into it, relieving him hearing Rocket explain that everybody got sick sometimes, hearing Meeko ask, if superheroes got sick.

"Yep, even superheroes get sick sometimes." Rocket replied getting an idea, using a scanner, seeing cold germs, makimg him sigh, knowing the kit neededto rest, maybe take medicine to get better, knowing he'd let him help.

"Is your friend alright, Captain Rabbit?" Rocket heard Thor ask.

"He has a bad cold, so he needs to rest, alright?" Rocket said.

He was placing an ice pack on his friends's furry head feeling he was burning up from the cold, needing to go to the drugstore yet he could not leave Meeko alone like this seeing Groot, asking him for help, seeing the treelike being nod in reply seeing Rocket leave the compound.

But Lylla was wondering where Rocket was going unaware of what had happened, guessing somebody must be in danger, so could wait, until he got back to ask.

"Rockie went out on an errand, for a sick friend, but he's doing good, plus no Skrulls have been poking around in his head." Carol assured the female otter relieving her because she worried about Rocket a lot, because he got into trouble like when he stole those batteries.

He returned later, but was hoping that his friend would take the medicine, making the others get it, knowing he would figure something out, seeing Meeko awake, relieving Rocket, saying he had gotten him medicine making him curious, despite being anxious about taking it, so Rocket was tricking him into taking it.

"Good boy, as that will help you feel better"" he told him.

"I hope so, bro." he replied to him, as he nodded.

* * *

Rocket was hoping that night, that Meeko was feeling better, after taking the medicine to help him feel better, hearing that a thunderstorm was starting, which he was used to, after Thor had helped him hearing whimpering, guessing that Meeko did not like them, which he understood.

"It's alright, as I used to be freaked out by thunder, until my friend, Thor helped me feel better, when thunderstorms happen." Rocket told him which was making Meeko feel better, about being scared of thunderstorms, feeling sleepy, relieving Rocket because he was concerned about him.

The next morning, the storm had passed, making Rocket smile, knowing Meeko would be happy, when he woke up, going to get them breakfast making the others wonder, if things were alright.

Unknown to Rocket, Meeko had gotten into the tech-lab, just as blue terragen mist was accidentally unleashed, so he accidentally breathed it in, coughing like crazy, besides the cold, makimg Rocket nervous, leaving there so would keep an eye on his little brother of sorts.


	9. Discovering Powers

"Is everything okay, with your friend?" Rocket heard Carol ask him.

"He's gaining new skills, alright, Marv?" he replied to her, as Meeko was discovering what powers being exposed to terragen mist had given him, just calling it magic because that's what he was used to, hearing him accidentally break a mug, just by holding it, in his paws.

 _Oh great, one of his powers is super-strength, Pocahontas is gonna freak, plus I have to teach him, so he does not freak out._

"Oopsie, I didn't mean to do that, are you mad?" Meeko asked him.

"No, as one of your magical powers is super-strength, which is why the mug smashed, into pieces but I'm going to teach you, to be careful with your magical powers, so don't worry." Rocket said to him, puttimg apple juice in a tumbler, which was something he couldn't break seeing him happier which relidvedhim.

The others wondered why Rocket was lookimg freaked out, but Casey was reminded of when she'd been like that, so knew for sure, her uncle could help his friend control his newly-gainedpowers so maybe she could help too, as she knew what it was like, to have many powers, which you could not control and cause damage, along with her sister, Celesta..

"You have a point, there and good remembering, as that might help-" Rocket replied, hearing a bowl break, with milk all over the table, getting a tupperware bowl, wondering where the kit had went to, making Casey grin, whispering to her uncle..

"I guess, somebody doesn't want cookies then?" she said out loud.

"Cookies, seriously, where're they?" they heard Meeko ask making Rocket impressed, by his niece's thinking , seeing the male kit reappear, remembering he used to do that with Casey, when she was discovering her powers so was proud of her, hoping Hulk would not mind, the cookie supply being depleted, besides they would get more, when they went to the store.

"You discovered another power, which should be fun for you, you know, especially when Vanellope's around." Rocket told Meeko, makimg Casey confused until Meeko explained makimg the female kit get it, as it was like her uncle, when others wanted to pet him like Mantis.

* * *

"You think Pica will still want me around, if she finds out, I have magical powers?" Meeko asked.

"Of course she will, as she likes you for you, true friends care about each other." Casey said to him, seeing Rocket agree with her, impressed by how wise beyond her years she was being.

Thanks, as I just got upset, you know?" Meeko replied to them,

"That's what we call a panic attack, bro but we're helping you to control your magical powers, so that damage won't happen, alright?" Rocket replied seeing Hulk and the others back from the store, wondering what was going on, hearing Rocket explain.

"Relax, we were helping a friend calm down, because he had a panic attack, so we helped." Rocket said to them

He would tell Meeko's human friend what was going on, so he would not be worrying about telling her himself, making Casey find that sweet, of her uncle remembering she'd been afraid of telling other kids about her powers too.

"At least now, those mean kits that pick on you will leave you alone, once you use your powers." Rocket told Meeko.


	10. Dealing With An Infected Paw

"Whoa that looks nasty, how did this happen, bro?" Rocket asked, after Meeko had woken him up, saying his paw was sore, astounding Rocket, makijg him feel a tad concerned for his so-called little brother, hoping Pocahontas would not freak out, like letting him try Berry Cherry, a crazy cocktail he had heard about.

"I think it's infected, and bet it really hurts, right?" he said, seeing Meeko gritting his fangs, makimg Rocket sigh, knowing the kit was trying to be brave in front of him and not show that it was hurting, telling him it was alright to be upset.

"It really hurts, what're we gonna do?" Meeko said.

"I need to get medical supplies, to take care of it." Rocket said, as they were going to the medical bay in the Avengers compound, finding what he needed, first-aid supplies, seeing Hulk walk in, wondering what was going on, hearing Rocket tell him, looking at Meeko's paw seeing it was infected, tending to it with Rocket helping, seeing his little brother nervous, about taking meds.

"The medicine may taste icky, but you need to take it to kick germ butt!" Rocket said.

"Really, how come?" Meeko asked him, making Rocket understand.

"Right now, germs are having a party, but the only way to make them go away, is the meds." Rocket said.

He saw him taking the medicine, relieving him, because he was worried for him, because Meeko was like a little brother to him, which the others understood, because they saw the both of them doing stuff together.

"Poca will understand, when we tell her, what happened, you know?" Rocket assured him.

Meeko nodded, hugging him, but being careful not to hurt him, using his super-strength power just like Casey, when she wanted to give hugs making Rocket understand, because he did not like having an infected paw, seeing him nod.

"Awww, it'll get better, trust me, especially if my uncle is helping." she told him, seeing Rocket smile at her words.

* * *

That late night/early morning, both males were stargazing, hanging out besides talking, Rocket surprised hearing Meeko ask him, why he was not proud being part of their species, trying to explain to him, makijg Meeko confused, seeing Casey there, wondering what they were doing.

"We're just hanging out, kiddo." Rocket said to her, seeing her getting a can of soda from the fridge, making Meeko grin at that, wondering if the female kit was in school, seeing Rocket sigh.

"She was, but because of her many powers, she got expelled which is alright." Rocket replied to him, making him feel bad for her, because he knew that she was a very smart kit, makimg Rocket agree with him.

"Yeah uncle Meeko-" Casey said, which surprised Meeko and made Rocket smile, at his niece's words.

"Well you are part of our group now, so yeah it fits." he said to him making Meeko get it.

They were hanging out and talking, along with drinkimg coffee knowing they were gonna be tired later, not caring about this factor, seeing Casey agree, knowing things were always fun at the compound, seeijg her uncle agree knowing Halloween was comimg up, which he and Casey loved because it allowed them to be mischievous.

Rocket smiled at his niece's words, as he thought of Meeko as his little brother, grinning drinkimg a pina colada.


	11. One Exciting Thanksgiving

"Wow, you brought us a lot of stuff for the table, and you know about Thanksgiving?" Rocket said to Meeko seeing the male kit had brought lots of food for the Thanksgiving meal.

"Yeah, we celebrate Thanksgiving in our village, plus Poca figured that it would be a good idea, you know?" Meeko said to him, makimg Rocket impressed by his little brother had decided to share, because it was Thanksgiving weekend so while his friend was celebrating Thanksgiving with her princess friends, he wanted to be here with Rocket.

"T-thanks kit, as it's gonna be one awesome meal alright, well after football, I mean." Rocket said, seeing Meeko curious seeing the football, making Rocket anxious knowing the others got carried away during the annual football game and he did not want him hurt, making Thor get it which was sweet.

"Thanks little rabbit, as we appreciate what you brought, for the table." he told him, making Meeko smile, as he'd used his powers to bring the food to the compound making Casrud happy to see her favourite uncle, making Meeko giggle, because Rocket had explained to him, about what change hisniece had gone through.

"Happy Thanksgiving uncle Meeko, I bet your friend is having a good time today." she said hugging him making him smile.

"Thanks kiddo, and yes, Poca is having a good time with her friends, you know?" he replied to her making the others smirk at this because the holiday was about family, knowing Meeko was Casruds's uncle besides being Rocket's friend because Carol had Maria here, plus Sif, who was Thor's wife and Casruds's adopted mom washelping with the meal.

"Ûncle, you should play football with us, you know?" Casrud told Rocket, which made him worried for Meeko even if hedid have powers plus he did not want Pocahontas to get mad at him, if anything happened despite having powers, sighing letting him join in, tellimg Meeko to be careful, hearing him assure him that he would be, plus would use his powers to help him, making Rocket hope so.

"Just relax, he'll be careful." Carol assured him making him breathe deeply, putting on football gear along with the others, making Meeko excited to join in.

The others were very impressed by his moves, including Rocket because he had worrying about his little bro getting hurt, only he was doing great making Casrud grin after her team had won, doing a victory dance, making Carol chuckle, seeing Rocket and the others shaking hands with the other team, seeing her join in seeing her fit's-bump her uncle's paw.

"Let's see Poca play football." Meekosaid to Rocket making him chuckle.

"Let's calm down buddy, as football rilesus up, alright?" he replied to him.

They were hangimg out, watching the Thanksgiving parade on TV, impressing Casrud and Meeko, making Rocket and the others chuckle at this, because it was cute besides dinner was almost ready, making everybody especially Hulk excited making Casrud giggle, explaining to Meeko that like her and Thor, Hulk lovedfood making him get it.

* * *

"Aww man, so stuffed after all that delicious food, and feeling sleepy, is this normal on Thanksgiving?" Meeko asked yawning making Rocket smile as it was cute, seeing it was happening to Casrud along with Thor.

"Yep kiddo, we call it a food coma, which happens on Thanksgiving, just take an nap, alright?" he said seeing him zone out into sleep seeing Casrud sleep-talking making him softly chuckle, letting it be seeing Thor, Groot and Hulk playing video games, mashing buttons on the controllers.

"I am Groot, I am Groot!" Groot said getting riled up.

"Ssh buddy, the others are sleeping off their eating." Rocket said.

"Yeah, but they're deep sleepers, Captain Rabbit." Thor told him.

Rocket was getting a message from Meeko's human friend, asking if Meeko wasalright, texting her back assuring her, that he was alright but taking a food nap, putting his phone away, breathing deeply.

"Is Poca worried about me?" Meeko asked yawning the next norning, making Rocket smile because it was cute, assuring him that everuthing was alright, making Meeko relieved, hugging Rocket making his eyes widen in surprise, because normally only Groot huggedhim, making a smile cross his furry face.


	12. Getting Ready for the Holidays

"Why's there a tree inside, your friends didn't cut it down?" Meeko asked nervously, makimg Rocket understand knowing his friend didn't get what Christmas was, but he could teach him since he knew about Thanksgiving, placing a paw on his furry shoulder.

"They didn't, it's a sythnetic one, it wasn't cut down, but it's for a special holiday this time of year." he said.

"Is it to do with trees, this special holiday?" Meeko asked, making Rocket snort at that.

"Nope kiddo, it's called Christmas, and a lot of fun, you'll see." he said seeing the others bringing boxes of ornaments down, making Rocket chuckle, seeing Meeko's eyes widen seeing boxes full of shiny ornaments, holding him back, before he could get his paws on any of them, despite having to explain why, making Kamala giggle because she thought it was cute.

"It's alright, as he's just curious, plus Hulk almost wrecked some himself, bringing them down, your friend can help decorate." she said making Rocket guess it was alright.

"Why do they have these shiny things out, for the tree?" Meeko asked.

"Yes at Christmas we decorate them and make them pretty, then on Christmas Eve, presents go under them, for everybody to open on Christmas, but guess you don't have Christmas where you're from, right?" Kamala explained seeing Meeko nod.

"Yeah as this stuff is awesome, and shiny, we don't have it at home, Poca and the others would love it!" he said juggling baubles making Rocket nervous in case he dropped any, seeing Casrud catch some, relieving him, guessing she wanted to help, seeing her nod, helping things move smoother.

"Sorry about that, I just got carried away." Meeko said.

"It's alright uncle, it happens this time of year." Casrud said to him.

She was excited for the holidays herself, giving her family gifts, eating a huge meal together, among other things making Meeko impressed by her describing what happened this time of the year, astounded it was his first one of sorts, making Rocket understand, explaining that where Meeko lived, they celebrated Winter making her understand, wanting to make it awesome seeing Rocket agree.

"The holidays are also about family, besides the other things." Casrud told him.

"Ohhh that does sound cool, Poca would love this holiday." Meeko replied.

"Poca is his human pal, that he lives with, kiddo." Rocket replied.

Casrud got it, thinking it was cute that her other uncle had a friend, like Rocket having Groot, besides his Avenger friends, making Rocket nod, a bit distractddseeing mistletoe makimg Casrud grin, confusing Meeko, by shy.

"He has a mate, Lylla, so they might kiss, under the mistletoe." Casrud told him, making Rocket sigh, shaking his furry head at his niece's words making the others woncer why Rocket was freaking out.

"Nothing, really!" Rocket snapped making Meeko nervous, at his tone making Casrud get it, assuring him that sometimes this time of year, people got a little cranky or yelled when they didn't mean it, relieving him, feeling her hug him which was helping him feel better, guessing his friend needed a time out.

"Are you feeling better, after earlier?" Meeko asked Rocket later that night/early morning while in the kitchen seeing him nodding in reply while making drinks for them hopimg he would not get the kit in trouble, if he got hyper.

"Yeah kit, plus hanging out with Lylla helped too, she's very important to me." Rocket replied to him, handing him a tumbler of non-alcholic pina colada, seeing him drinking, making Rocket smirk, knowing it would just make the kit hyper but tired the next morning.

"Woah, you guys are having fun, eh?" Casrud said seeing Rocket and Meeko nod in agreement, as they were listening to holiday music making Casrud giggle at this hoping the others were not awake.

"They're deep sleepers, unless a mission happens." Rocket assured her, seeing her getting soda from the fridge, making Meeko grin at this but knew that she was going to be just as tired in the morning, which she would not mind.

Right now, both males were dressed in Christmas outfits, as Casrud was taking photos using her phone, trying not to giggle hysterically, at what was happening before her, knowing the others would agree, seeing her uncle dressed as a snowman while Meeko was dressed as a Christmas tree.

"We look good right?" Rocket asked her, as she nodded, posting the photos onto her Instagram, knowing the others would get a kick later when they saw, seeing it wassunrise, feeling tired getting rest..

* * *

What's going n, what's so funny?" Rocket asked the next morning.

He had no idea that Casrud had put the photos of what they had been doing last night onto Instagram, which the others had seen and loving much to his shock and embarrasement.

"It's alright, as it's funny, you gotta admit that." Carol heard Kamala say.

"I guess, but you should have asked me, if you could do that." Rocket said to Casrud, seeing the female kit nod in agreement hoping the others would find it funny and cute, like Kamala did.


	13. An New Friend From Another Dimension

_Holy crutack, this is intresting, but why is he so shy, did something bad happen in his dimension or something?_

It was a few weeks after the holidays, but both Meeko and Rocket were stunned discovering an alternate but shy version of Rocket from another dimensiob had showedup while they were hanging out, makimg both males curious, since right now, he was hiding besides grabbing a blaster.

"Whoathere, we're not gonna hurt you, we're just curious, alright, you wanna come out so we can talk?" Rocket said, hoping his alternate self would come out, making Meeko understand, this guy that looked like his bro was shy, like when they had met.

"I have an idea, on how to get him to come out and trust us." he said to him, making Rocket curious, about hisidea seeing him putting a plate of cookies near where the chubby btown-red furred ale was hiding, seeing him peeking out and crawling out gently, impressing Rocket that the kits's idea had worked so they could try talking to him, because he wanted to know why he was quiet.

"In my dimension, humans get weird, when I talk around them, but I like building things, where am I?" he said.

"Well here it's okay to talk, trust me, plus you're safe here, so just be yourself." Rocket sid seeing Meeko agree, making the shyer brown-redfurred male smile a little relieving both of them, until Thor entered, seeing him hide, makimg Rocket and Meeko facepalm confusing the chubby Asgardian male.

"Our new friend is super-shy, beingfrom another dimension, so you kind of scared him." Rocket told him makimg Thor feel bad bending down to where the alternate Rocket was grabbing a cookie, seeing him come out of hiding, relieving them.

"Thor ismy best friend, he won't hurt you, plus his belly makes a good cushion, when you're sleepy." Rocket assured his alternate self, seeing Thor pat his head gently making him smile a bit hearing him yawn, guessing hoppimg dimensions would make you sleepy, seeing him asleep on the couch which was cute, knowing he had to help him, as that was what Avengersdid, seeing Thor agree.

"I am Groot?" they heard Groot ask' making Meeko surprised at his brother's alternate self's reaction to Groot, curling into the fetal pisition, making Rocket sigh and Groot confused by his brother's new friend reacting to him.

"He's jut a bit shyer than Rockie, alright?" Meeko told him seeing Groot understand watching Rocket coaxing his shyer alternate self out of hiding, seeing him nervous as Groot was being gentle, stunning the shyer brown-red furred male making Rocket wonder more, what his alternate self's dimension was like, that made him like this seeing everybody was hungry, including the others meaning take-out making Meeko excited.

"What should we call you, while you're here, plus did something happen in your dimension, that made you this way, you can tell me, I am an Avenger." Rocket assured his alternate self, while they were waiting for the food to get here.

"Nothing happened in my dimension to make me like this, I just am like staying at my apartment a lot inventing, even when others wanted me to hang out with them, Rockie." he replied surprising him, knowing he had to help his alternate self not be so shy and more talkative, making Meeko curious, about what was going on.

"Just trying to help Rock, you know?" he replied, seeing his alternate self smile at that.

"I think he likes the name, so you're already helping him." Meeko replied to him.

Rocket nodded in reply knowing he had to loosen Rock up, because his social skills were worse than his, knowing what would do that, smirking, making Meeko guess that it was one of those cocktails to loosen Rock up, seeing his brother nod in reply, going to the kitchen, making Thor guess what his furry pal was up to seeing Rock curious.

"This should be fun, you know?" Thor said hoping his furry friend would be careful with his alternate self, because he was very shy.

"He will be, as my brother cares about him, you know?" Meeko said to him making the Asgardian male guess it was true, seeing the food was here going to pay, knowing the others were just as excited making Rock curious, making Rocket relieved by this.

"You made Rock one of your cocktails' right?" Meeko asked, seeing Rocket nod in reply.

* * *

"Whoa, is he alright, he looks tired?" Meeko said to Rocket, meaning Rock seeing the shy, chubby brown-red furred male dishellved.

It was later the next day, but Meeko and Rocket noticed that he was not feeling so good, after the pina coladaslast night, makimg them worry seeing Rocket getting ice-packs, along with pain-killers to help Rock feel better making Thor wonder what on Asgard was happening.

"Nothing buddy, Rock just needs a little help." Rocket told him, makimg him curious.

"Shy do I feel so weird, wasit those drinks we had last night?" Rock said making Meeko sigh, wondering why his brother was not telling his friend what was happening, to Rock making him sigh.

"I don't want him to get mad at me, he'll probably figure it out." Rocket replied seeing him going off to get something to eat, wanting to bring some back for Rock, because it might make him feel better

"Here maybe if you eat something, it might make you feel better, like when it happened with me, but Rockie was trying to help you relax." he told Rock seeing Rock nod, impressing Rocket

"Thanks as it might, since last night was fun, you know?" Rock gold him.


	14. Lost In the Woods

"Awwww, she's so cute, what's her name bro?" Meeko asked, after Rocket had arrived at the forest where Meeko and his human friend lived, because he wanted to show Meeko his little girl, Shocket which Meeko was curious about, because he was wondering why his brother had been busy.

"Yes she is, her name is Shocket." Rocket said to him, smirking seeing Shocket curious about her uncle, makimg Meeko grin at his niece because she was adorable, along with the fact he was an uncle, hearing Rocket chuckle.

"We should show her the forest, bro!" he said makimg Rocket unsure, what if Shocket got lost, or hurt while playing in the forest?

"Is everything alright, you look scared?" Meeko said to him, while he had his little girl in his furry arms, feeding Shocket milk, from a baby bottle which was cute, guessing that he was nervous about letting Shocket explore the forest, making Meeko curious.

"I-I just don't want anything to happen to her, or her getting lost, or getting hurt, while we're here." Rocket admitted.

They then heard giggles and rustling, makimg Meeko smile and Rocket confused by what it was, until a little kit came out, nuzzling Meeko's tail makimg him grin, and Shocket curious.

"This is my daughter, Willow, I found her and adopted her a few months ago, that's why I've been busy." he told Rocket, seeing his little one pointing to Shocket.

"That's Shocket your cousin, and her dad, uncle Rockie." he told her seeing her crawling over o Shocket, as the two were bonding, which both Meeko and Rocket were happy about, until Willow crawled off, takimg Shocket with her, makimg both Meeko and Rocket frantic, in case both infants got hurt, or anything happened to them.

* * *

Meanwhile Willow was showing Shocket the forest, and how wonderful it was, like the water, all the trees they could climb among other things, unaware of how worried sick their dads were, plus Willow was wondering why Shocket was not crawling or scampering yet, like she could, eben though she couldn't walk yet.

"My daddy says that I can do it, when the time is right." Shocket told her, giving Willow an idea, because her dad and Aunt zPocahontas had helped her learn to crawl and scamper so if she taught Shoctet, then she could move through the forest easier.

She showed her new friend how to, seeing Shocket copying, falling onto her furry diapered butt gigglimg, making Willow giggle too, trying again, seeing her almost do it, falling again.

"Just keep trying, that's what my aunt told me, when I kept doing that." Willow told her, as they were climbimg, which made Shocket happy, as she loved doing that even if her dad flipped out when she did it,which made Willow confused, guessing Shocket and her dad were different from her and her dad het still awesome, makimg Shocket grin at her cousin's thoughts.

"Uh-oh we're lost, what're we gonna do?" Shocket asked seeing Willow understand, remembering something from a story that Pocahontas had told her and her dad the oher night, about what to do, if lost in the forest.

"It's okay, I know what to do." she assured.

"Really, what do we do?" Shocket asked curiously.

"Aunt Pocahontas said that if we need help, to ask the forest itself to help us." she said, makimg Shocket unsure but it wasworth a shot along with sounding fun, she had never talked to a forest before, only one thing crossed her young mind.

"We're babies, what if it can't understand us?" she told her cousin.

"Oh it will, trust me, the forest has magic, that'll help our dads findus." Willow said relieving Shocket, hearing her ask the forest for help finding their dads, feeling the wind pick up, making Shocket scared, what was happening?

Meeko and Rocket were tryingto find Shocket and Willow's tracks, which was not working, sensing something, like the forest was trying to tell them something.

"Wait, where're you going, we have to find our girls!" Rocket said following him until they found both Shocket and Willow hugging them making both little kits giggle at their dads.

"How did you know where they were?" Rocket askdd Meeko.

"Gne forest helped, it told me where to go." Meeko replied.

"Okay then, that's new then, I guess." Rocket replied

They were just happy that their kits were safe, having a snack after that excitement, makimg Pocahontas curious and impressed after Meeko had told her, knowing the forest would help, guessing his friend was confused, explaining finding Shocket as cute as Willow


End file.
